Ominous
by Major Tom's a Junkie
Summary: "I am not in the mood for hide and seek." He pushed the tent's flap door open, "Please don't make this harder for yourself, little one." The demon could sense the girl's presence as he entered the tent. He stood waiting, patiently, for his young master's tent mate to emerge.


"I am not in the mood for hide and seek." He pushed the tent's flap door open, "Please don't make this harder for yourself, little one." The demon could sense the girl's presence as he entered the tent. There were limited hiding spots - under the bed, behind some crates, and a few other nooks and crannies - but he preferred that he not have to drag her out. He stood waiting, patiently, for his young master's tent mate to emerge. Her labored breathing, which she was attempting to stifle, became audible from her hiding spot atop the bunk bed as he walked closer. She didn't know who it was that was chasing her, but she had no intention of getting caught. When she managed to catch her breath, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and slid off, ready to run. However, she jerked to a stop, her feet never reaching the ground. She squirmed, looking behind herself in confusion. The collar of her scruffy brown jacket had caught on a nail, which stuck out from the railing. She whipped her head back around, and froze as she found herself looking up at the amused, and unnerving, new recruit.

"Oh dear, you seem to have gotten yourself into quite the predicament. Shall I help you down, my lady?" He smiled, his sadistic expression contradicting the courtesy of his voice. The girl only stared back, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Black? What's going on? Who...who _are_ you?"

* * *

Sebastian stepped closer, which caused the girl to begin thrashing about once more, trying to free herself. He grabbed her wrists and held them in one hand, preventing her from flailing and potentially smacking him in the face. He reached up and pushed her bangs away from her face, revealing a badly scarred left eye, "Actually, that is what I came here to ask _you_, Doll."

It was already getting dark, and the members of Noah's Ark Circus were almost finished for the day. Ciel sat on a large crate, panting from the manual labor which he was not accustomed to. He pulled at the collar of the outfit he was being forced to wear, "Why in the world did I let you talk me into this, Sebastian? I look ridiculous, and this stupid frilly collar itches." Sebastian looked up as he finished retying the ribbon on Ciel's boot.

"Surely the head of the Phantomhive household can withstand a few days wearing a silly outfit," he mocked, sounding slightly irritated. He reached for Ciel's blue feather plumed hat, which was resting on a nearby wooden crate.

Joker walked over to Ciel and Sebastian, and called everyone else nearby together. He waved a sheet of paper excitedly, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for – tent assignments!" Ciel and Sebastian stood at attention, while Claude, Dagger, and a boy in baggy, worn out clothing joined them. Joker noticed Ciel's unenthusiastic expression, and laughed, "Don't look so down in the mouth! Smile, Smile!" He was not amused, but forced a small, nervous smile anyway. "The results of our impartial lottery – Smile, you're in Tent Eight. And Freckles here is your roommate." He put his arm on the thin boy's shoulder, identifying him to Ciel

Ciel regarded the taller boy apprehensively; he looked to be about his age, he had neck length brown hair which covered his left eye, and he was rather thin. He smiled warmly toward Ciel. Joker continued to read from his list, "Black, you'll be in Tent Nine."

"Huh?" Ciel looked with surprise toward his butler, and then addressed Joker, "Sebas– Black isn't rooming with me?"

"No, why?" Joker questioned.

Dagger laughed and walked behind Ciel, putting a friendly arm around his shoulder, "Smile, you seem awfully attached to Black. He's not your mother, you know! Time to be independent!" Sebastian suppressed a chuckle, while Ciel huffed indignantly, "That's not what I... I'd just really rather Black–"

"And Black's roommate is... Suit!"

The two mens' eyes widened in horror, and they exchanged disgusted glances. Joker, apparently reveling in their mystery, laughed loudly, "Look, they're delighted!"

* * *

"Hey, Smile! Mind if I take the top bunk?" Freckles had already climbed up the latter and swung his bag onto the bed.

"Go ahead. I fancied the bottom one, myself." Ciel set his large trunk down inside the tent.

"Great! Oh, and just ask me if you have any circus questions. I've been doing this a lot longer than you." He pointed his thumb towards his chest, looking rather proud.

The two boys preceded to set their beds, and Ciel lay down on his when he had finished. He closed his eyes and worried over what a nuisance it was to be separated from Sebastian. He felt Freckles shift on the top bunk, and opened his eyes to see him leaning over the edge and looking at him upside down. His hair hung down, revealing a badly scarred, and squinted shut left eye. Ciel wondered vaguely how it had been injured, but figured it wasn't that surprising, given that he used to live on the streets.

"Want a lollipop?" Freckles reached down, holding three lollipops out to Ciel, "I have these new Funtum ones. They're really good!" Ciel sat up, and accepted the caramel one. Freckles flipped out of the top bunk, and landed on the bed in front of Ciel, holding his own lollipop. Ciel was at first startled, and then peeved at his roommates behavior, but he forced himself to smile and look friendly. They both unwrapped their sweets.

"You and Black are a pretty odd pair, you know," Freckles said around the lollipop in his mouth. "I mean, you seem pretty easy to get along with. But Black... he's nice and all, but there's something about him, something sort of... ominous. I don't know, but he gives me the creeps." Ciel chuckled in a way that he hoped sounded good-natured, "Black? Ominous? I don't think so... At most he's a bit troublesome. You heard about how he tried to _pet_ Betty, right? He's obsessed with felines!" Freckles giggled lightly, and started going on about various mishaps which had occurred with Betty, early on when the circus had just formed. Ciel half listened while thinking over his instructions from the Queen.

Her majesty had informed Ciel of Noah's Ark Circus and their possible involvement with the recent kidnappings. The matter came to her attention when her nephew's eight year old daughter suddenly went missing. She disappeared during the time that the circus was in the area, just like the other missing children. Her parents had already lost their first daughter, seven years ago, when she disappeared. Her body was never found, but she was presumed to be dead. Scotland Yard had been unsuccessful in locating any of the recently missing children thus far. Ciel had already checked with the Undertaker, who informed him that he had not received any of the childrens' bodies, which meant that they were most likely still alive.

Freckles pulled him from his thoughts, "Well, I guess I'm going to bed now. You should too; you'll be really busy tomorrow!" He climbed up the ladder back to the top bunk. Ciel lay down and tried to sleep, wishing he had his special pillow.

Partway through the night, Ciel, who had not yet fallen asleep, heard Freckles get down off the bed and leave their tent. He assumed he needed the bathroom. Finally, exhaustion overcame him, and he drifted off. His sleep was filled with many strange dreams; one involved Sebastian riding a tiny unicycle, while others were much more... ominous.


End file.
